Certain Feelings
by WeasleyForMe
Summary: Hermione has certain feelings for Bill, and she fervently hopes he reciprocates them. Hermione/Bill


_Certain Feelings by WeasleyForMe_

_Hermione has certain feelings for Bill, and she fervently hopes he reciprocates them. Hermione/Bill_

_This story was written for the Twin Exchange July challenge! Prompts: Garden gnomes, baking, summer vacation, Hermione/Bill, "Whenever I think about you, I get heartburn."_

* * *

><p>Summer vacation at the Burrow was always a blend of work and play. There would be yard work and fence painting as well as Quidditch matches and lots of baked goodies. This year Molly Weasley was practically bursting at the seams, because all of her beloved children, plus Harry and Hermione, were home together for one glorious weekend.<p>

Hermione had volunteered to help Molly bake a batch of apple pies as well as a large chocolate cake to celebrate Ginny's graduation from Hogwarts. However, it was difficult for Hermione to concentrate on her task, because Bill Weasley was just outside the kitchen window doing yard work with his brothers. He was currently de-gnoming the garden, shirtless.

"Hermione, would you be a dear and beat these eggs together?" Molly asked, setting a carton of fresh eggs in front of Hermione. She nodded at the Weasley matriarch, unable to take her eyes off of Bill. His long hair was tied back, and Hermione had a great view of the red and gold Phoenix tattoo on his shoulder. She watched him toss gnome after screaming gnome beyond the apple trees in the orchard, which seemed impossibly far to Hermione.

Forcing her attention back to Molly, Hermione quickly cracked the eggs into a mixing bowl and set to beating them.

"How have you been enjoying your work at Gringotts?" Molly asked as she sifted flour.

"Oh, I love it!" Hermione replied brightly. What wasn't there to love? She was challenged mentally, very well paid, and she saw Bill almost every day.

"That's just splendid, dear. I know Bill always mentions how much he enjoys working with you."

"Bill said that? About me?" Hermione asked too quickly, as she dropped the spoon into the frothy eggs.

Molly smiled knowingly. "Oh yes. He says it all the time. The two of you must get along wonderfully."

Hermione glanced out the window just in time to see Bill wipe his brow with a handkerchief, and then he turned toward the house. Hermione quickly fished the spoon out of the bowl and made herself look busy as he entered the kitchen.

"Mum, is there any lemonade left?" he asked, putting his hands on his hips. Hermione watched as his ripped, dirty jeans sunk a little lower around his torso.

Molly turned toward the refrigerator to retrieve the lemonade. "Yes, there is a full pitcher in here," she said, first meeting Bill's eyes then glancing toward Hermione.

"Hey, Hermione, I didn't know you were here already," Bill said with a smile.

Hermione tried to play it cool. "I decided to come over early, you know, to help with Ginny's graduation cake," she said, trying not to stare at his muscular chest and arms. Why was he so much more impressive than guys closer to her own age? Bill was almost nine years her senior, but he had everything she wanted in a mate. Intelligence, bravery, and wit. His looks were certainly a hefty bonus.

"Here you are, dear," Molly said, handing a glass of lemonade to Bill. "Hermione, would you take the pitcher and cups outside and see if anyone else would like some?"

"Sure," Hermione agreed, slightly annoyed that Molly asked her to leave now that Bill was in the room.

Once Hermione had gone outside, Molly started to scold Bill. "What's wrong with you? Why don't you ask her out to dinner? She's just the loveliest girl, Bill!"

Bill rolled his eyes before downing the glass of lemonade in one go. "I don't know which one of my charming siblings told you that I'm interested in Hermione, but it's just simply not true," Bill lied. He could see her curly head through the kitchen window and wanted to touch her hair so badly. "We work together. She's a nice family friend. That's all there is. Besides, she's too young." It was so hard for him to lie about his feelings for her that it made his heart ache.

"There is no such thing as 'too young' and 'too old' when you've fought through a war together!" Molly nearly shouted. "Stop trying to hide behind your age and your scars. Fleur wasn't the only one capable of loving you, and now that she's gone, you need to try again."

Bill hated hearing his ex-wife's name, but he hated knowing his mother was right even more. "Just give it up, Mum, please," he said forcefully as he turned and walked away.

Molly sighed as Bill disappeared into the living room.

* * *

><p>When Hermione returned to the kitchen, she and Molly decorated Ginny's cake with a Gryffindor banner and finished all six pies. They even started making dinner before everyone else complained they were hungry after working outside all day.<p>

"The roast beef is in the oven, and the vegetables are on the stove. Now why don't you go and relax while I make the rolls. It will only take me a few minutes, Hermione dear," Molly said.

"Are you sure? I guess I can see if anyone needs help outside," Hermione said while taking off Molly's spare apron and hanging it up.

Hermione walked outside and around the vacant garden which was strewn with lawn tools and gardening gear. She could hear the Weasleys playing Quidditch on the other side of the orchard, out of view of Molly in the kitchen and Arthur painting the front fence. "Harry, Ron and the twins could never finish their school work, so why would they ever finish cleaning up at the Burrow?" she asked herself sarcastically.

She picked up two rakes and a shovel and made her way to the shed with them. Hermione kicked open the old wooden door and stepped inside. She hung the rakes on the peg board and set the shovel down in the corner.

"For the love of Merlin, why are they incapable of cleaning up?!" Bill growled, carrying an armful of tools toward the shed. He kicked the door open and almost ran directly into Hermione.

"Here, let me help you," she said with a blush, taking two more shovels from Bill. He was fresh out of the shower, with a clean shirt and wet hair tied back.

"Thanks," he murmured as the shed door closed behind them, making the dusty space much darker.

Hermione took time to line the shovels up from largest to smallest, not wanting to leave Bill. She shuffled her feet around on the dirty floor. "Bill, there's something I was wondering about," she managed to say. Perhaps Bill was never going to make a move, so she would just have to do it herself.

He didn't immediately reply. She watched as he hung the tools in their proper place and then turned to face her. Suddenly the shed felt very small, and Hermione could smell the shampoo Bill had just used. She could sense his nervousness.

"Hermione, I don't know how you feel about me, but I feel a certain way about you."

"You do?" she asked, her fingers tingling with anticipation.

"Yes, I, well I really- I think that- What I mean to say is-" Bill stuttered as he shifted his weight. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Whenever I think about you, I get heartburn. No! That's not what I meant!" Bill wrung his hands together, and stared at Hermione in the dimly lit shed. "Oh Merlin, this isn't coming out right at all," he muttered.

Hermione bit her lip, trying not to laugh. "What _do_ you mean, Bill?"

"I mean that I think about you as more than just a coworker. More than just a family friend. More than just a girl who is probably too young to be interested in me. I'm crazy about you."

Hermione's heart joyously fluttered in her chest. She watched Bill's handsome face for a long moment. He bit his lower lip and a crease appeared on his forehead. She realized he was waiting for a response. With a huge smile, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm crazy about you too, Bill," she breathed before Bill closed the distance between them and kissed her lips. He pulled her closer, and Hermione seemed to melt against his body.

She felt the coolness of Bill's damp hair and the warmth of his skin as he kissed her tenderly. She reveled in the feel of his strong body beneath her hands. This was exactly what she had been craving for the past few months.

Just as Bill's tongue parted her lips to deepen the kiss, the shed door was flung open, flooding the space with light.

Hermione tried to pull away from Bill as she saw Fred and George standing in the doorway, but Bill held her close to him.

"Oi! It's finally happening! Come look!" George called to his other siblings as Fred applauded the activities inside the shed.

"Leave them alone!" Ginny said, quickly pulling the twins away from the shed with a smile. "I'll just lock this door then?" she asked happily before closing Hermione and Bill inside once more.

They both broke into laughter at the same time. "I guess it was obvious to everyone?" Bill asked, finally, running his fingers through Hermione's unruly hair.

"I guess so! What took _you_ so long?" she joked, placing another happy kiss to his lips.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little story and will remember to vote in the Twin Exchange challenge poll. <em>


End file.
